


Rampage Wants To Speedrun This Slowburn Fic

by Texeoghea



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, Except It's A Spaceship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Traditional Slowburn, Road Trips, Stuck In a Spaceship, slowburn, stuck in a car
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: Depth Charge is bringing Protoform X back to Cybertron before the events of Beast Wars, but his warp drive is broken, so they'll have to fly manually. Depth Charge just wants to get through the flight without getting X's energon all over his ship, but X has other plans.
Relationships: Depth Charge/Rampage
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Rampage Wants To Speedrun This Slowburn Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was the working title. I enjoyed it so much I decided to keep it.

The stasis pod was easy enough to get out of. Depth Charge always used the same model, after all, and X had figured out how to short the stasis locks and weasel the door to the thing open ages ago. He pulled himself free, blinked the stasis fog from his optics, and… stopped.

He was still on Depth Charge’s ship, apparently. Which he had no idea how to pilot, and judging by its noises, they were currently in space, likely heading to Cybertron, where Depth Charge would demand his death.

Obviously, he still had yet to get the memo about the whole immortality thing. Some people just can’t be helped.

X opened the door of the makeshift holding cell and got out, of course- as if he would choose to stay contained- but that left the problem of what to do after. He had nowhere to go, unless he wanted to risk Depth Charge’s life in an attempt to fly the ship anyways.

He didn’t.

A fight sounded like an even worse idea.

He stood in the tiny hallway for a minute or so, contemplating his few options, before exiting as silently as he could. Stalking quietly through the small ship in hopes he’d figure something out along the way, he instead found Depth Charge. The mech was leaning over a computer of some sort and holding a cube of energon, his back to the door.

Almost amateuristic, X thought, suppressing a laugh. He intended to sneak by, continue weighing his options, but... his processor froze. His optics slid downward. 

He’d never really had a moment to appreciate his old friend like this, but here Depth Charge was, standing still and calm, and X was enjoying all the sights he had to offer.

Well, he was stuck on a ship he couldn’t fly on a course for a planet that would try their utter best to damn him. This might be his last shot.

“Such a lovely view from back here,” he purred. 

The taste of confusion filled the air for the briefest of moments, before the metallic clang of contact rang through the ship as X slapped Depth Charge’s ass at full force. 

Depth Charge’s screech of surprise was even louder.

“What the fuck,” he yelled, whirling around to stare at X, who was unable to do more than cackle in pure delight. Depth Charge stood stock still for a moment, a messy cocktail of emotion coming off of him in waves. He seemed unable to process what had happened, staring blankly until he settled on anger.

Then he howled in fury and leapt forwards, tackling a distracted X to the ground and strangling him until he blacked out.

X woke up back in the pod, but damn, was it worth it.

Depth Charge wasn’t having nearly as great a time.

Of course he’d known that X liked him, it wasn’t a secret the mech was trying to hide. It disgusted Depth Charge, made him viscerally uncomfortable, and he’d figured that was the goal of it all. Surely it was some kind of game to X, like everything else was.

Breaking out and doing… that… was just the newest part of the game. Obviously.

That didn’t help him feel any better about it. He ping-ponged between horror, shame and rage for a few hours after putting X back- in record time, a little under two minutes- but hours later, he felt no better.

He’d been checking his ship’s status after taking off, and found that his warp drive was malfunctioning.

Not something he could fix by hand. He’d have to land somewhere to make repairs, and with X on board, that risk was simply unacceptable… but it would take at least six months to get to Cybertron without it, and was Depth Charge really willing to spend six months in close quarters with the bane of his existence?

Ten minutes ago, his answer had been yes. Now, he was utterly unsure… and his backside still kind of hurt, which was just an insult to injury.

Laying on his back, he once again mourned the loss of his friends. Before everything, there had been people he could have called. He’d practically known every kind of mech on Cybertron due to his career; engineers and scientists, mercenaries and crooks, pilots and flyers, even old war-time mechs who had yet to upgrade or kick the bucket… but nobody he’d be able to call now was within reach.

Depth Charge was stuck in deep space with a prisoner who apparently could escape at any moment, a broken warp drive, and a sore aft on top of it all.

A crash rang through the tiny ship, signalling that X had broken through the locked door of the tiny holding room. X’s voice echoed over the sound. “Really, old friend, I already got out of your little cage once,” he called. “Did you think it could hold me again?”

One thing was for certain… It was going to be a long flight home.


End file.
